2011-08-09 - Lex's Stance
Superboy has his reasons for searching out Lex, and they aren't all just so he can ask him questions about blue prints and support beams. Still, he carries the blue prints he has questions on in the plastic carrying tube about one shoulder. The Kid is in uniform, wearing a set of red visored sunglasses, and a new black leather jacket to take the place of the old one. Though, he is still hoping Superman will reappear with it repaired. He hovers outside of Lex's office and notices...it's empty. He sighs and goes to fly upward, suddenly puasing outside of another window when he catches the image of someone inside. He doesn't think: 'This is a private Penthouse.' Nope, he just grins and knocks on the outside of the window, and waves. Whether Lex heard the knock or not, the building's sensors would have alerted him. He appears before the window, dressed casually in shirt sleeves and khaki slacks, and gestures for Superboy to go around to the Sky Patio, where they can meet. This done, Lex turns and himself heads out the French doors onto the open-sky portion of his residence. Superboy soon settles himself down on the Sky Patio. He glances about it, nodding in approval. "Sweet place." He soon flops into a cushioned chair and sighs. "Nicccce...." Apparently, he can enjoy the good things in life. The blue print tube is across his lap now. "Sorry to bother you, I didn't see you in the office and was on my way to leave...but then saw you through the window," he admits. He then sits up again and rubs the back of his neck, "Umm...hope you don't mind Mr. Luthor." Lex chuckles indulgently, crossing over to sit down near Superboy. "Not at all," he assures the Teen of Steel. "I don't happen to be busy at the moment, so I don't mind taking time for a guest." He nods to the blue prints, commenting, "I see you've got the plans there -- you've been putting them to use, I trust?" "Trying to! I've been studying them a lot and getting books from the library on how to read them and about the details that aren't included like bolts." Superboy grins, seeming very happy that you seem to accept his presence. "I have some scrap metal for my project I want to make into support beams, but I'm still working that out...considering if we heat it...and if I go trying to shape it...it's going to burn the hell out of me. Molds is a little difficult right now," think expensive and requiring lots of space. "But anyway, I had some questions about one of the blue prints, and was hoping you might be able to answer them." Lex nods, relaxing against the back of the chair, and gestures to the table. "Well, spread them out and let's take a look. I'll be happy to explain anything I can." He offers a reassuring smile and adds, "Most of us can't handle forge-hot metal, in any case. You'll need tools." He reaches into a pocket, taking out a small telephone. He taps a control, and a holographic projection splays before him. Tapping his fingers against the intangible light, Lex seems to be looking for something. "Let's see what we can do about that, hm?" Superboy leaps to his feet easily and starts to lay out the grids with inhumanly quick speed, but he is careful not to rip the papers. He pauses though when he sees the holographic projection, "Awesome!" He seems quickly fascinated with it. "Holographic technology. I've only seen one of those devices, but I haven't figured out how to get it to work yet. I wasn't taught how to fix things, just how to take things apart," he admits, and for once, doesn't seem too pleased about that. But he then shakes his head and finishes laying the blue print flat. "You see how these support beams are laid?" It's an underground dome design for one of the subways. "I'm a little confused about the angles, and how the work in...conjuction together to keep it from collapsing." Yes, he's working hard on using bigger words than normal, to seem more intelligent. Lex examines the plan, nodding as he sees what's been done. "Essentially, these angles are designed to replicate a curve, mimicking the shape of a circle. A circle is a strong shape, lacking weak points, which is why arches are built as they are. It distributes weight and force most effectively." Lex clears the holograms with a wipe of his hand, bringing up what amounts to a "holographic white board." Using a fingertip, he sketches out a few angles and figures to illustrate his point. "Of course," he admits with a chuckle, "it all comes down to the mathematics... and of course the building materials." "Geometery basically," Superboy says. "I'm recalling this," he had this information imputted during his growth cycle, it isn't something he is currently studying in school. He pauses for a second and also reaches out curiously to see if his fingertip makes marks too. "Here is where the compass point would be if this was on a piece of paper. Wow...trying to get that exact in such large porportions. I still want to try though," he admits. "I'm not so sure there is a way to measure that by hand...after all, being off risks the stability, right? I guess you would need a machine to be assured of exact caculcations." Superboy frowns at this thought. The hologram does indeed react to Superboy's touch, and Lex nods in response. "Essentially, yes. You will certainly need equipment to assist in building this... structure." He pauses, raising an eyebrow. "You are, of course, taking safety precautions? This kind of construction can be quite dangerous." "Safety precautions? I was thinking of just doing a single room, much smaller scale. I could take the collapse and not die, does that count as precautions?" Superboy is not thinking things quite through. Though there are others that can take the collapse too, but he doesn't mention those right now. He already reveals too much to Mr. Luthor, to openly advertise: 'Young Justice had a Headquarters!' Lex grimaces faintly at Superboy's reply, offering him a gentle reproach. "But what if the structure should collapse while someone more fragile than yourself is inside? I, for instance, could certainly not survive a ton of steel coming down on me if there were a flaw in the construction." Lex pauses, looking thoughtful. "While I realize the location of this structure is a secret, perhaps I could have the pieces you need made, made in such a way that assembling them would be simple for you." A blink at that behind his red visor sunglasses, "I...don't know." Logically, Superboy has to think of spy devices, security, and all of that. The team is counting on him, but he is not a naturally suspicious individual. And he wishes to accept help. "It's money and resources you would see no real payment from either, other than a thank you." Arrowette would seriously kick his butt...maybe he should talk to her about it first. The Kid starts worrying his lower lip thoughtfully, as he silently weights the pros and cons, and waits for your reaction. Lex shakes his head a bit, chuckling. "Superboy, I'm a very wealthy man. I give to charity very frequently. I can simply think of this as an investment in the future of our city -- and, indeed, the world. I'm only too happy to help a group of up-and-coming heroes however I can." The Kid smiles, seeming to really like your words. "I'll talk to Arrowette then, as she's team lead. I can't really make that decision by myself, but I want to accept your assistance. I know I'm in over my head, but I'm more than willing to learn...but my resources are limited." He is attempting to be a realist, apparently. "This has really made me think a lot though...about how I can contribute to the world beyond just superheroing." He glances down at the plans. "I never thought about anything else other than superheroing since I first awoke...but...I guess things change. Maybe it's part of growing up, or something." He then chuckles to himself and shrugs dramatically. "Sorry, I've been going in circles introspective-wise a lot lately." Lex's smile turns knowing as Superboy speaks. "Ah, yes -- what can one man do in the world? Some will speak of legacy, and some will speak of 'doing good,' and both are fine answers. But, Superboy, the single most important thing any man can give the world, I believe, is hope." He gestures to the tower and the city below. "I try to do so by giving people something to reach for, by creating jobs, and by trying to champion the less fortunate however I can." He looks then to Superboy. "You, you're giving them a living symbol. Whenever they see you flying overhead, you can make their worlds just a bit more hopeful. There is great power in symbols, my friend. Never forget that." A nod at that. "That's what I'm trying to build as Superboy, with the rest of the Super Family." The way he says 'family', it sounds as if it is more important to him than the Super part. "It's tough when the government throws in road blocks all the time, and you are trying to change the perception of the masses one person at a time," but the way he says it, he doesn't seem disillusioned, just...getting stubborn about winning. "I will succeed though, and not just for myself, but for everyone, for a better tomorrow." Lex offers his hand, nodding, "Then Superboy, I believe we have an accord. I'll have those parts made and delivered here, along with any necessary assembly instructions and tools, and then you can pick them up and put them to whatever use you might need." Wait, Superboy agreed?! Maybe he did, sorta? "Ummm...now to talk Arrowette into it." But Superboy reaches out to shake your hand, seeming a little awwed and lost in a way. Overwhelmed much? Yes, very much so. "I think I should get you the measurements though, there is umm...more than one room. I need a few days." Rrrright...Arrowette is so going to frown disapprovingly. He almost blurts out a relationship question, but catches himself...ya...not the time or place for that. He's learning, slowly, but surely. "Take all the time you need," Lex says, standing. "And now, I suppose I should get back to business. I have a few things to see to before the night is out." He continues to smile at Superboy, particularly at the mention of Arrowette. "I wish you all the best with your group, and I'm certain we'll talk again soon." Category:Logs